La cabaña
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: ¿Que tan dispuesto estás ha hacer para recuperar al amor de tu vida? ¿Estarias dispuesto a darle tu vida al Dios del averno para recuperarlo? dedicado a Baby Hades jeje aqui en FF.
1. Chapter 1

OK se me olvido decirlo los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen jaja, solo a Masami Kurumada y demás que los llevan a TV.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragmento 1

Shion se movía inquietamente en aquella cama destartalada de esa descuidada cabaña que se encontraba en medio del bosque del santuario Ateniense y a pesar de que llevaba siglos ahí nadie salvo algunos cuantos sabían de su existencia.

Un terrible sueño asaltaba al patriarca en el veía a Shunrei gritándole "¡Maldito, maldito, poco hombre!" y A Shiryu el dragón que era discípulo de Dohko le decía "¡Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo!" y luego venía Mu diciendo "Como hombre y como patriarca tiene poco que alardear ¿Por qué engañó a Dohko de esa manera? y lo peor es que yo me siento utilizado" y cuando Mu se desaparecía se escucha dentro de su sueño un grito desgarrador al parecer de Dohko y luego una explosión de sangre y cuando ésta se desvanecía Dohko aparecía en el suelo, pero con el cuerpo totalmente en pedazos y sus ojos viendo hacia la nada.

Shion dio un grito y despertó.

Se encontraba sólo en la habitación de su pequeña cabaña y con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora, miró las paredes y luego se cubrió el rostro.

-Dohko -murmuró, pero sabía que ya nadie respondería a ese llamado -Perdóname -2 lágrimas le recorrieron sus mejillas -. tienes razón jugué cruelmente contigo y ese recuerdo aún me tortura.

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1er flash Back (primera parte).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la última guerra santa todos los caballeros habían sido devueltos a la vida y algunos de ellos vivían felizmente en parejas, pero Dohko quien era joven de nuevo esperaba aquel día que se reuniría con Shion, el había mantenido la promesa que le hizo y sabía que Shion también lo había hecho. asi que mientras esperaba el día señalado se hallaba en su casita de China con sus dos discípulos.

Los tres platicaban felizmente en la sala.

La muchacha china y el dragón escuchaban con agrado al rejuvenecido maestro de Libra y en lso ojos de ambos muchachos se veía la devoción, amor y respeto que sentían por él y fuera de eso también la admiración y no era para menos; Dohko era realmente un muchacho precioso, el color de la canela, ojos verdes y grandes, una boca pequeña de labios gruesos y cabellos cobrizos, incluso era dos centímetros más bajo que su discípulo, pero eso se rompía con las palabras de Milo "Dohko es la cosita más linda que he visto en mi vida" así que la estatura se le perdonaba. Incluso a pesar de que en su mirada se veía sabiduría, él era una persona pura, tierna y sumamente bondadosa e incluso muy dulce que hacia todo por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, incluso su voz era agradable y sobre todo cuando hablaba, sus discípulos nunca se aburrían de escucharlo y ese día no era la excepción incluso tomaban té.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y le entregó a Dohko una carta, el chino agradeció y el otro hombre se retiró.

Abrió al carta y vio que era de Shion

_Dohko:_

_Tengo que hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante... te espero a las 7 en el santuario._

_Shion_.

Dohko se sonrió, había esperado mucho ese encuentro y por fin el día había llegado.

A las 6 de la tarde salieron todos juntos.

Llegaron al santuario puntuales y subieron hasta los aposentos del patriarca. Dohko no llevaba la armadura de Libra pues en ese periodo de paz no la creía necesaria.

Al abrir las pesadas puertas de roble vio a los otros caballeros dorados y Shion estaba parado justamente en el centro de la sala.

Dohko no se lo pensó dos veces y entró corriendo a la sala y se abrazó a Shion brincando en él abrazando con sus piernas su cadera.

-¡Hola ovejita! -le dijo y los demás sonrieron a excepción de Shion.

-Dohko por favor bájate, no hagas estos desfiguros -le dijo Shion en lo que intentaba separarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre ovejita? antes te gustaba que te hiciera esto.

-Las cosas han cambiado Dohko -le dijo sin más.

-¿Cómo que han cambiado? ¿En que aspecto?.

-Todo -dijo -Dohko lo siente sé que te prometí esperarte y tú me prometiste lo mismo, pero... he roto esa promesa hace tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? -ahora Dohko se puso lívido.

-Es simple. Dohko eres encantador y muy bello, pero yo no podía esperar más sin el contacto humano.

-¿Por qué? dime porque Shion. Yo sí te esperé durante todo este tiempo, para mi lo que vivimos hace más de 200 años fue muy importante -le dijo en lo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Para mi también en un tiempo lo fue Dohko, pero extrañé el tener relaciones con alguien y pues encontré a una persona para reemplazarte por lo mientras y ese alguien terminó por ocupar tu lugar por completo.

-No lo entiendo, enserio que no lo entiendo Shion... Hace más de 200 años después de nuestra guerra santa me tomaste las manos y me hiciste prometerte que te esperaría incluso asi fuera el fin de los siglos has que de nuevo estuviéramos juntos y yo cumplí Shion en cambio tú...

-Dohko... lo siento -fue lo único que le dijo.

-El día que comenzamos a andar tu perfectamente sabía que yo tenía roto el corazón, pero aún así te las arreglaste para recolectar todas sus piezas rotas (metamofóricamente hablando) y volver a formarlo con bellas promesas de amor y jurándome que tu amor hacia mi si era verdadero y ahora... No sólo me has quebrado de nuevo mis ilusiones sino que me has arrancado hasta el alma y la has pisoteado -sin decir más se dejó caer de rodillas y cubriéndose la cara rompió a llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de la primera parte del primer flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fragmento 2**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back segunda parte.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dioses -Murmuró Aldebarán.

-Ro...Roshi -dijo Shiryu e intentó acercarse a él.

A todos les partía el alma verlo llorar.

-No llores Chinito -Milo se acercó a él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros en actitud consoladora.

-Es usted un descarado -Camus miró con reproche a Shion y también se acercó a Dohko -¿Cómo ha sido capaz de romper una promesa así?.

-¡Quiero morirme, quiero morirme! -Grito Dohko de repente y poniéndose de pie aventó a Milo y a Camus quienes trataban de consolarlo y se salió corriendo de la cámara.

-¡Dohko! -gritó Shion y salió detrás de él seguido de los demás.

-¡Roshi espere! -también Shiryu y Shunrei lo seguían.

Los otros caballeros de bronce a excepción de Ikkie (ése siempre se da a la fuga) junto con Atena ya iban subiendo por Virgo, cuando Dohko bajó corriendo a todo lo que daba y aventó al Pegaso hacía otro lado y siguió corriendo.

-¡Dohko, espera! -le volvió a gritar Shion.

-¿Alguien vio al burro que me atropelló? -dijo Seiya en lo que Shun le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Cuál burro? -preguntó Shiryu con reproche y él también como los demás seguían a Dohko - ¡Era mi maestro! -ante eso los caballeros de bronce y Atena misma también comenzaron a seguirlo.

-Creo que iba llorando -dijo Shun.

-¿Qué lo habrá puesto así? -dijo Hyoga y en el camino Shiryu les explicó todo.

-Pobre -dijo Shun -Debió ser muy duro para él, el que Shion le halla roto una promesa así y más aún cuando el mismo patriarca le pidió a él que la mantuviera.

Sus compañeros le seguían gritando al librano que se detuviera, pero Dohko sólo tenía en su mente el querer morirse. así que llegó hasta la estación del tren.

-"No" -se dijo así mismo mientras las lágrimas le seguían bañando el rostro y sentía su corazón hecho pedazos -"Ya no vale la pena vivir si no es contigo Shion... Ya no quiero seguir aquí.. Adiós a todos... Shiryu, por favor cuida de Shunrei" -Y sin más se arrojó a las vías del tren en el momento que éste pasaba.

-¡Dohkoooo! -gritó Shion al verlo tirarse, luego escuchó el sonido del tren que se acercaba cada vez más y finalmente el grito desgarrador del librano seguido de una gran salpicadura de sangre.

Con el corazón en la boca Shion corrió hacia la barandilla donde Dohko se aventó hacía las vías y se asomó hacia abajo.

-¡¡¡Nooooo!!! -gritó con el rostro desencajado y se quedó en shock viendo hacia los durmientes.

Los demás lo alcanzaron y algunos se asomaron para ver hacia las vías. afrodita al ver que había pasado dio un grito y escondió la cara en el regazo de Death Mask.

Dohko estaba abajo, pero con el cuerpo totalmente destrozado. Había sido horriblemente mutilado y al parte más grande que había quedado de él había sido su cabeza, unida a su cuello parcialmente cortado y a la vez unido con un pedazo del abdomen del cual se salían los intestinos. Todos los restos de su cuerpo habían sido regados de aquí a allá.

Tenía la cara girada hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos y cubiertos ya de lágrimas secas.

Todo el andén se llenó de gritos de horror y madres que les tapaban a sus pequeños los ojos para que no vieran eso.

Shion cayó sin fuerzas en el suelo, mientras que los demás no creían lo que había pasado.

La policía llegó de repente y comenzaron a cercar el área con el listón amarillo y a tomar anotaciones. Luego con espátulas y palas los peritos comenzaron a recoger lo que había sobrado del librano ya meterlo en una bolsa negra como si se tratara de desperdicio.

-¡Soy un maldito, soy un maldito! -Se dijo Shion -... Dohko por favor perdóname.

Shiryu miraba con la boca abierta en un rictus de horror como había quedado su amado maestro y luego veía como lo metían a aquella bolsa negra.

-¡Déme un motivo para no matarlo y no lo haré!" -el dragón se volteó a ver furiosamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Shion.

-¡Que poco hombre es usted, de verdad, que poco hombre es usted! -Shunrei golpeó a Shion repetidas veces en el pecho como si buscará lastimarlo, aunque ella no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, pero sin embargo Shion se puso de pie y como vil cobarde se retiró corriendo del lugar.

Y se había refugiado en su pequeña cabaña recostándose en la cama donde aún resonaba en sus oídos el grito desgarrador que había dado Dohko al momento de ser despedazado por el tren, ya luego se había quedado dormido y tuvo aquel sueño hasta donde Mu le reclamaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del primer Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby hades:** gracias por tu review y casi no me gusta ligar fics unos con otros jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fragmento 3**

Shion, después de esa pesadilla que lo único que hizo fue recordarle lo cruel que había sido con Dohko y como éste había acabado con su vida por su culpa, se puso de pie y se mojó la cara con agua fría: miró por la ventana y vio que el alba apenas abría y que Dohko en unas horas sería enterrado.

Shion de nuevo volvió a la cama y se sentó en ella con las piernas recogidas y escondió la cara detrás de éstas.

De pronto se imaginó como hace dos siglos entraron 2 muchachos a esa cabaña. uno de ellos era blanco como la leche y de cabellos verdes y alimonados que le llegaban más abajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran rosas y dos puntitos morados sustituían a las cejas, era el hace 200 años en pocas palabras y le venía cubriendo los ojos a un chico más bajo que el que era de tez morena, labios gruesos y pequeños y cabello alborotados de color cobrizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. back 2 primera parte.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuidado con el escalón -le dijo el chico de cabellos limón al otro con un tono de enamorado.

-Sí -él otro chico subió el escalón.

-Espero que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños -le susurró a Dohko el Shion del pasado (n/a El Shion del presente parecer ver ante sus ojos toda la escena que se desarrollará a continuación) La mesa que en la verdadera época de Shion que se veía destartalada ahora ante sus ojos parecía nueva, incluso estaba cubierta de un mantel blanco. Había en ella dos velas encendidas, platos, cubiertos, copas, una botella de vino y una fuente de comida que tenía algo cubierto en el centro. Incluso había dos sillas.

El Shion le pasado le quitó a Dohko las manos de los ojos y se reveló que el muchacho moreno era dueño de unos hermosos ojos verdes y al parecer todo lo que su cuerpo tenía combinaba a la perfección desde la punta le cabello hasta la punta de los pies.

Dohko al ver la mesa se quedó boquiabierto.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor -le dijo en un susurro y le besó la mejilla.

-Shion... yo -Dohko no sabía que decir -Muchas gracia.

-No digas nada más amor, tu felicidad es la mía -lo llevó a que se sentará.

Ambos compartieron la cena y Shion cuando acabaron destapó aquello que estaba cubierto en la fuente y se reveló un pastel de chocolate el cual tenía escrito "Feliz Cumpleaños Dohko...te amo, Shion"

-"...te amo, Shion" -se repitió el Shion del presente recordando lo que decía el pastel y las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas.

Luego, ambas figuras del pasado se pusieron de pie; Shion lo hizo primero y acercándose a donde Dohko estaba sentado le ofreció al mano para ayudarle a pararse.

Luego lo comenzó a llevar hacía la habitación.

-Shion, yo nunca ... -le dijo el chinito sabiendo que pasaría a continuación.

-No tienes porque temer mi amor... prometo que no voy a lastimarte, que seré sumamente cuidadoso contigo -ambos entraron en la habitación y Shion del presente vio que la cama se cubría de pétalos de rosas y se puso de pie para no estorbar.

Ambos muchachos entraron por completo en la habitación y Shion del pasado cerró la puerta.

El Shion del presente para mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía puso un disco de canciones de amor interpretadas por los tres tenores (sí, se quiere apachurrar más le alma).

Mientras el otro Shion abrazó a su chinito y primeramente lo comenzó a besar en los labios juguetonamente y luego con más pasión, Dohko temblaba como hoja de papel.

-Ya te dije que no hay porque temer mi cielo -lo llevó a la cama y lo recostó suavemente. Dohko lo veía fijamente con sus ojitos verdes y Shion de nuevo volvió a besarlo en lo que se encimaba en él.

Después dirigió sus besos hacia su cuello el cual luego comenzó a lamer con al punta de la lengua, haciendo que el librano lanzara un quejido muy débil y se arqueara un poco.

-Shion -susurró.

-Veo que esto te está gustando -le dijo al oído y ahora pasó su lengua por el borde de éste.

-Sus manos blancas se dirigieron directamente hacia lso botones de la camisa que portaba y s se los comenzó a soltar de uno en uno y al ir abriéndosela le regalaba pequeños besos y lamidas en aquella partes que iba descubriendo de aquella suave piel morena. Dohko por su parte sentía que se iba calentando más y más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de la primera parte del segundo Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fragmento 4**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-segunda parte flash back dos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shion siguió quitándole la ropa poco a poco hasta dejarlo sin nada y entonces lo observó.

-Por Atena Dohko, eres muy hermoso en verdad -le dijo y comenzó pasear sus manos suavemente sobre ese pecho de color canela. Dohko se sentía muy caliente.

-¿En serio lo crees? -le preguntó un poquito sonrojado.

-Sí -le respondió y continuó con su faena.

El moreno lanzó otro suave gemido al sentir la manos suaves del ariano recorrerle sus pectorales y el plexo solar y con las puntas de sus dedos jugar de vez en cuando con sus pequeños pezones. Luego continuó con aquel jueguito de caricias con la lengua.

-Shion -murmuró el moreno y se arqueaba a cada rato por la excitación.

-Te amo Dohko, te amo -le decía una y otra vez.

Las canciones que el Shion del presente estaba escuchando en esos momentos al recordar eso eran perfectas para la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos en esos momentos.

-"Maldita sea Plácido Domingo ¿por qué tuviste que nacer casi dos siglos después? tus canciones e interpretaciones me hubieran servido mucho en ese entonces" (n/a: ¡Óyeme con mi Placido no te metas!)

Shion volvió a ver hacia la cama y se dio cuenta que ahora el Shion del pasado le daba Dohko un sexo oral y las mejillas de su chinito se habían sonrojado tiernamente de un color carmesí y que con una de sus manos sobre al boca intentaba acallar sus gemidos mientras se seguía arqueando.

Finalmente el librano sintió como un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y sin poder contener un grito se vació en la boca del ariano.

Shion luego se hincó en la cama y se limpió un poco con el dorso de la mano las comisuras de la boca.

-Lo tienes dulce -le dijo y de nuevo comenzó a besarlo en lo que ahora, tomando un poco el semen que al chinito le recorría las piernas comenzó a adentrar sus dedos dentro de esa cavidad tan pequeña.

Dohko comenzó a gemir por los dolores de aquellas intromisiones de esos tres dedos los cuales Shion movía metiéndolos y sacándolos o en círculos y con la otra mano volvía a jugar con su miembro.

-¿Te gusta pequeño? -le preguntó.

Dohko asintió levemente con la cabeza, pues dado a la excitación que sentía casi no podía ni hablar.

Shion de pronto dejó de jugar con su miembro y se volvió a recostar sobre él sin dejar de lubricarlo y con la mano que había dejado libre le acarició el cabello y le beso suavemente la sien izquierda.

-Creo que ya estás listo le dijo de repente y colocándole un cojín por debajo de las caderas lo alzó un poco más y luego le flexionó las piernas.

Shion apoyó la cabeza de su miembro en aquella estrecha entrada y poco a poco comenzó a entrar empujando suavemente.

-Me duele -le decía el chinito.

-Sé que duele mi cielo, por eso lo estoy haciendo poco a poco, pero verás que es dolor pasara y luego lo vamos a disfrutar -se siguió empujando hasta que finalmente se empujó con más fuerza y Dohko dio un gritó mas fuerte.

La sangre le comenzó a salir y Shion no se movió, esperaba a que Dohko se acostumbrara a aquella intromisión y en cambió con besos muy pequeños en sus mejillas le comenzó a retirar las lágrimas.

-Me dolió -le dijo.

-Sí -dijo él pero más adelante cuando repitamos estos momentos ya no te dolerá.

Unos minutos después al sentir la manos de Dohko aflojarse poco a poco de su espalda (porque Dohko se había aferrado a él en el momento que lo penetraba) Shion supo que era el momento indicado asi que comenzó a salir y entrar dentro de él, primero suavemente y luego aumento la velocidad Dohko había rodeado son sus piernas su cadera para facilitarle al penetración y sus quejidos de dolor pronto se transformaron en placer.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir juntos y entrelazaron los dedos de las manos hasta que un grito salió de sus bocas y se vaciaron en conjunto mientras su cuerpo les producía espasmos.

Shion cayó rendido sobre el pecho del librano y Dohko con la vista fija en el techo intentaba recuperarse.

-Esto ha estado estupendo -Shion le besó la frente y Dohko lo veía fijamente.

El Shion del presente que se imaginó eso se dijo:

-Vaya ahí estaba yo teniendo hace más de 200 años relaciones sexuales con Dohko por vez primera.

De pronto su yo del pasado se comenzó a reír.

-Te equivocas -le dijo de repente su yo del pasado y éste se le quedó viendo fijamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí? -le preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque soy tu corazón el que te está hablando -le dijo -... Como Mu si tuviste Sexo porque estabas urgido de sentir a alguien bajo tu cuerpo... pero en cambió con Dohko en este entonces que era la primera vez de ambos si hiciste verdaderamente el amor por que lo amabas.

Ante esa declaración Shion cayó sentado en el suelo y las dos figuras del pasado se desvanecieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back Dos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Es cierto; yo hice el amor con Dohko mientras que a Mu lo agarré por mero placer sexual -Se tiró en la cama y se cubrió el rostro y en ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción de "Solamente una vez" de Agustín Lara pero interpretada por los tres tenores -... "Es verdad yo sólo una vez he amado de verdad en la vida y ese amor le a correspondido y siempre le corresponderá a mi Dohko".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Hades**: Que bueno que este fic te esté gustando también…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fragmento 5**

En el santuario Mu estaba sentado en su templo y veía por una de las ventanas.

-¿En qué piensas? -Shaka entró en esos momentos.

-¿Crees que sea mi culpa que Dohko se haya quitado la vida? -le preguntó -. Pues fue conmigo con quien Shion comenzó a tener sexo.

-No Mu, Tú no sabías nada de esa promesa...Todo es culpa de Shion al no saber cumplir -se sentó a su lado.

-Incluso Shion las veces que tuvimos sexo murmuró el nombre de Dohko -dio un suspiro -. Voy a extrañarlo mucho, realmente no se merecía terminar así, debajo de los rieles de un tren... Siempre me daba su apoyo cuando yo estaba triste y mira como le di yo las gracias -se limpió las lágrimas -. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría y le haría recuperar todo lo que perdió, pero ya es imposible.

-Incluso Shura está haciendo todo lo posible para mitigar el dolor de Shiryu y Shunrei.

-También siento lástima por ellos.

-¡¡¡¡¡Dooohkoooo!!!! -escucharon de repente y vieron a Kanon venir corriendo -¡¿Dónde está Dohkito?! -les preguntó.

-¿Sabes dónde está, Shaka? -le preguntó Mu.

-Sí, entre Death_Mask, Aldebarán y Aioros están intentando formarlo de nuevo, pero con el cuerpo destrozado del librano no creo que lo logren porque puede estar incompleto.

Ante eso Kanon subió corriendo hasta la cuarta casa.

-Esto es grotesco -dijo Aioros y vio que Death_ Mask extraía de aquella bolsa negra la parte más grande que había quedado del librano, que era la cabeza, unida al cuello y a la mitad del tórax.

Luego lo recostó sobre una loseta.

-¿Vienes a ayudar Kanon? -le preguntó Aldebarán.

-Dohko... -dijo él y se acercó a verlo -¿Quién te hizo esto?

-El tren le pasó encima -dijo Aioros.

-¡¡¡¡Eso ya lo sé idiota!!! -le gritó -¿Pero por qué tomó esa determinación?

-X culpa de Shion -le dijo Aioros -le rompió el corazón.

-¡¡¡¡Maldito patriarca de mierda, si yo fuera Saga lo asesinaría dos veces!!!! -Gritó y vio a Dohko con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin más le pasó una mano por los ojos que aun mantenía semi abiertos para cerrárselos para siempre.

-Tu n puedes tomar decisiones que no te corresponden Kanon -Saga entró en esos momentos.

-Pero no te das cuenta de lo que ...

-Lo sé Shion, pero Shion tendrá el castigo de vivir con la tortura de que sus pensamientos sobre Dohko ya no lo dejen tranquilo.

Los otros tres no decían nada y seguían armando al chinito para poder sepultarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el otro mundo Dohko abrió los ojos y estos ya estaban totalmente opacos y emitió un leve quejido.

Cuando abrió la boca una especie de tentáculo se le introdujo en ella.

Se percató a pesar de estar muerto que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo acariciado por otros tentáculos viscosos, mientras que otros le sujetaban los brazos o le abrían las piernas para que fuera penetrado una y otra vez por esos mismos seres.

-"Shion" -murmuró entre lágrimas, aún le dolía lo que le había hecho.

-Al fin despiertas -Vio a Reimi de gusano debajo de él -. Estás en el otro mundo y éste será tu castigo eterno por haberte suicidado: Ser penetrado uno y otra vez y no sólo por los tentáculos sino también por nosotros -se comenzó a reír.

Dohko no podía decir nada, puesto que aún uno de esos tentáculos estaba en su boca, el cual le hacía salivar mucho y ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando eyaculò por vez primera, sólo se retorció un poco.

-Y créeme caballerito de Atena que serás una gran diversión aquí, ya que habemos muchos deseosos de penetrarte.

Dohko no decía nada puesto que no podía recuperarse de esa eyaculación ya que aquellos tentáculos lo seguían masturbando y penetrando incansablemente.

-Jejejejeje tal parece se que los papeles se han invertido ¿No es así caballero? -Zeros la rana también se acercó -. Ahora somos nosotros los que te tenemos vigilado -Volvió a reirse -. Y sin necesidad de sellos.

Dohko se seguía moviendo desesperadamente los movimientos de aquellos tentáculos se habían hecho más frenéticos y lo estaban excitando más.

-Zeros, Reimi, ya basta -vieron a Radhamantis acercarse y ellos dos se acercaron a él -. Vaya -dijo al ver a Dohko y volando con sus alas se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro; Dohko lo observó y aún tenía aquel intruso viscoso en la boca, el cual Radhamantis le quitó... Tienes suerte niño, Hades quiere verte -aplaudió y los tentáculos desaparecieron y Dohko cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente (estaba vivo en el mundo de Hades).

-Reimi y Zeros se le acercaron y el espectro del gusano con sus tentáculos comenzó a arrastrarlo y lo llevaron hasta la habitación donde Radhamantis les había indicado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fragmento 6**

En la casa de capricornio, Shaina y Marin intentaban consolar a Shunrei y Shura hacia lo propio con Shiryu.

-Se murió mi maestro, se me ha ido -el Dragón golpeaba furiosamente con el puño cerrado una de las paredes de la casa y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Shiryu -Shura le tocó los hombros -Sé que esto es muy duro, pero tienes que ser fuerte... Incluso por Shunrei, creo que a ella como mujer esto le afecta más.

Shiryu sin decir nada se acercó a la chica y la abrazó, pues ella fue justamente quien había convivido más con el viejo maestro de Libra.

-Lo querían mucho -dijo Shaina.

-Dohko fue una persona sumamente, tierna, dulce y gentil con todos nosotros -le dijo Marin -. Y es natural que su pérdida nos duela mucho, incluso a ellos dos. Cuidó mucho de ellos dos y como maestro también fue muy respetado.

-Es una pena que halla terminado así -la chica de la cobra veía los dos discípulos del librano.

Aioria subió en esos momentos a la décima casa.

-Ya todo está listo -les dijo sin mas -dice Shaka que se vayan a la cámara del patriarca.

Todos estaban vestidos de negro y los caballeros dorados usaban aparte sus armaduras.

Los de bronce, plata y Kiki subieron a la cámara junto a Mu, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Camus, Saga y Shura.

Cuando Atenea subió hasta la cámara, venía vestida con su túnica de Diosa y con su báculo y detrás de ella venía el féretro siendo cargado por Milo, Kanon, Aioros, Death_Mask, Aioria y Shaka.

Depositaron el féretro sobre una plancha de piedra y Saga se acercó a el y le abrió la tapa superior. Dohko parecía estar dormido.

Entre Mu y Shaka prendieron las veladoras.

Shiryu y Shunrei se acercaron al féretro y se asomaron a él.

La chica al instante dio un grito y se abrazó al Dragón comenzando a llorar, los demás se acercaron a verlo.

A pesar de estar dentro del féretro y de haber siso reconstruido a duras penas. Dohko se veía hermoso incluso parecía estar descansando tranquilo. Saga dedicó unas sentidas palabras, también Atena dedicó algunas y Shiryu lloraba abrazando el féretro.

-Roshi ¿por qué me dejó? Yo aún tenía mucho que aprender de usted -Seiya se acercó a él y le apretó el hombro como apoyo.

Todo el día y toda la noche iban a velarlo.

Shunrei abrió un poco la tapa de cristal y entre las manos le colocó un rosario, ella alcanzó a ver las costuras que tenía en las muñecas y que le hicieron (como en el resto del cuerpo) para poder unirlo de nuevo.

Muchos caballeros comenzaron a dejar flores mientras las veladores seguían ardiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y otras velas que ardían eran otras que se localizaban a los lados de una cama de x habitación del otro mundo donde Dohko yacía acostados sujeto de brazos y piernas.

De pronto escuchó que abrían la puerta y vio entrar al dios del averno.

Hades se acercó a él y le sonrió irónicamente.

-Pero cuanta belleza tenemos aquí -le dijo al observarlo -. Ahora si tengo que felicitar a Radhamantis por su buena elección -. mientras el dios hablaba se iba desnudando poco a poco y de un momento a otro Dohko pudo ver su piel blanca, sus bien formados pectorales y su miembro grueso y enorme.

Primeramente el dios se acercó a él y lo beso y con ese beso la comenzó a absorber todos sus recuerdos, como si su boca se tratara de una aspiradora, luego comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente ya besar cada centímetro de ese cuerpecito moreno que se exponía ante él.

-Eres hermoso, muy hermoso -le dijo -. y ahora ya no tienes nada que te preocupe de hacer el amor conmigo -ante eso Dohko lo observó fijamente y el dios le beso el cuello y unos instantes después ya andaban haciendo un 69 (si no saben lo que es eso búsquenlo en google) hasta que ambos se liberaron.

Luego hades le soltó las piernas al librano y las cuales abrazó a la cadera del dios.

-¿Quieres sentirlo dentro, niño? -le preguntó el dios en lo que jugaba con sus tetillas.

-Si -respondió Dohko -quiero sentirlo -El dios sonrió y tomando su miembro comenzó a penetrarlo abriéndose paso en esos hermosos y pequeños glúteos morenos.

El dios del averno sonreía ante eso y pronto los dos comenzaron a gritar, jadear y moverse rítmicamente en lo que el Dios entraba y salía de ese cuerpo y cada vez a mayor velocidad.

-¡Más. más... más rápido! -decía el chinito (que de chino no tiene nada).

-Quien lo diría -el dios le volvió a sonreír irónicamente -te estás convirtiendo en un putillo y eso a mi me agrada ya que cumplirás las exigencias sexuales de los demás, pero las mías principalmente -en lo que hablaba con el comenzó a masajear su miembro.

-¡Voy a estallar! -dijo Dohko de repente y dando un gritó tuvo su orgasmo.

El dios también se vino al mismo tiempo y se abrazó al moreno con fuerza.

-Por los dioses -dijo Hades y soltándole las manos se acostó a su lado y de nuevo lo acariciaba nuevamente sobre todo en su intimidad -. te aseguro que te gustará estar aquí.

-Lo sé -le dijo y se acostó sobre su regazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará.

besos!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Hades:** yo creo que desde que son abligados a matar por un Dios, los caballeros deben tener la sangre Fría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fragmento 7**

Por lo mientras el funeral seguía transcurriendo y Shion presenció todo desde una de las ventanas mas altas de la cámara donde se hallaba recargado y el único que lo vio fue Saga, pero el geminiano no dijo nada, por una parte porque sabia que Shion a pesar de todo seguía amando a Dohko y otra parte porque quería evitar ahí mismo una batalla ya que había muchos caballeros deseosos como Shiryu matar a Shion por lo que le bahía pasado a Dohko.

Unos caballeros estaban montando guardia a un lado del féretro, otros caminaban por la sala, otros estaban sentados y el resto paseaban por los jardines de la estancia.

Shion tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras que en su cabeza rondaba la canción "Aquellos ojos verdes" se puso de pie y mano un beso al féretro y se alejó del lugar...Saga también salió.

Shion caminó por el bosque hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se giró a ver vio a Saga.

-Eres un cobarde ¿lo sabías? -le dijo y le asestó un golpe en las entrañas.

-Sí puedes hace eso de nuevo te lo agradecería Saga y si de nuevo terminas con mi vida mucho mejor...Créeme que no puedo más con este dolor...Dohko no se merecía algo así.

-Deja de hablar como un maldito cobarde -le apretó el cuello con lo que pasó con el dorado de libra para que te comportes ahora así. Como patriarca que eres debes de comportarte a la altura de las circunstancias.

-¡Pues fue justamente por ser patriarca que perdí a mi Dohko, si la maldita Atena jamás me hubiera separado del amor de mi vida yo no hubiera tomado decisiones equivocadas!.

-¡No vuelvas a insultar a Atena en mi presencia! -Saga le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho.

-¡Pues sí, sino hubiera ido culpa de esa mujer; Dohko y yo hubiéramos sido felices, pero nos tenía que separar para que cumpliéramos con sus caprichos de diosa mediocre que es!- de nuevo un golpe sobre su estómago -Síguele defendiendo como vil desgraciada que es -Ahora su nariz fue rota -después de todo ella es la culpable de todas las desgracias que nosotros sufrimos por defenderla -sin más aventó frente a los pies de Saga un paquete y se alejó.

Cuando el Muense se alejó Saga recogió el paquete y vio que era el traje de patriarca.

-"ya volverás Shion" -se dijo en su mente sin saber lo que le acontecería al peliverde más adelante.

Saga volvió al Santuario y entró en la cámara del funeral con el paquete en las manos.

-¿Qué traes ahí? -le preguntó Shaka, en lo que Afrodita lloraba frente al féretro y Death-Mask torpemente intentaba consolarlo.

-Snif, era un niño muy bueno -decía y se pasaba un pañuelo por debajo de los ojos.

-Es el traje de patriarca Shion me lo dio.

-¡Dónde está ese cobarde, quiero golpearlo! -dijo Kanon -¡mínimo debió presentarse en el funeral!

-¿Y quien te asegura que no vino Kanon? -Shion estuvo en esa ventana presenciando todo por un rato y yo no dije nada por evitar una pelea... Shion está sufriendo más que ninguno, incluso está tan fuera de sí que culpa a Atena de lo que pasó.

-Pero como se atreve a culpar a Saori, ella es una diosa -dijo Seiya.

-Cállate Seiya -dijo Atena -. Shion quizás tenga razón... si yo no los hubiera separado las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y seguirían juntos.

-Pero lo hiciste para salvara la humanidad Atena, alguien de ellos dos tenía que vigilar el sello donde encerraste a Hades y sus espectros.

Ante eso la diosa no dijo nada y se quedó viendo fijamente el féretro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Hablando de Hades y su reino ahora Dohko estaba divirtiendo con su cuerpecito a los tres Kyotos (a uno le hacia sexo oral, otro lo penetraba acostado boca arriba en la cama, Dohko estaba sentado y el tercero le hacía sexo oral a él) .El Plan de Hades y los espectros para con Dohko era en pocas palabras que su existencia en aquel mundo y para no desaparecer de los recuerdos de los demás era que ya viviría de las penetraciones que se le hacían ene el otro mundo.

Aparte a Hades le agradaba el chinito de sobremanera el cual como sabía a la perfección ahora estaba jugando con los 3 jueces del infierno, los cuales a cada rato lo cambiaban y cambiaban de posiciones y le hacían beberse la eyaculación de cada uno de los tres cuando explotaban y luego lo besaban de nuevo.

-A partir de ahora nuestro Semen y el de lso otros espectros como el de Hades será tu único alimento -le dijo Radhamantis y con la uña le acarició al mejilla -¡Zeros! -le gritó a la rana.

-¿Sí, Sr. Radhamantis? -le dijo.

-Llévalo con Pandora, para que ella se los lleve a Thanatos e Hypnos -en lo que le daba la orden vestía a Dohko con una túnica de gasa sumamente fina y se la sujetaba a la cadera con un fino cinturón de oro y después se lo dio a Zeros para que se lo llevara.

15 minutos después estaban ante Pandora, la cual tomó a Dohko y lo llevó a los campos eliseos frente a los dioses del sueño y de la muerte, los cuales estaban rodeados de mujeres despampanantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fragmento 8**

-¿Y ahora ese precioso de dónde salió? -le pregunto Hypnos a Pandora cuando ésta llevó a Dohko frente a ellos.

-Él mismo les dirá a que viene, ahí se los dejo... hades vendrá al rato por él -Pandora se retiró.

-¿Y Bien? -le preguntó Thanatos y Dohko tenía puesta en la muñeca de la mano derecha una especie del pulsera que hades le había puesto para que pudiera entra en los campos Eliseos sin peligro de desaparecer y para que cumpliera con los caprichos sexuales de todos sus subordinados.

Dohko sin decir nada se soltó el cinturón que le sujetaba la túnica que traía puesta y finalmente esta resbaló por todo su cuerpo, dejándoles ver a ambos toda su exótica belleza.

-Vaya -dijo Hypnos y Thanatos le sonrió irónicamente y lo vio con lujuria -. Bien preciosas, márchense -le pidió el dios del sueño a las mujeres que estaban con ellos -. Vamos a divertirnos con esta preciosidad -. Ellas se fueron y ambos dioses se acercaron al moreno que se les estaba ofreciendo.

Entre los dos comenzaron a acariciarlo y primeramente Hypnos lo besó en al boca y Thanatos se dedicó a hacerle un sexo oral en lo que apoyaba sus manos sobre su pequeño y apetitoso trasero de color moreno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte Hades le entregaba a Mnemosiné (la diosa de la memoria) todos los recuerdos de Dohko dentro de una especie de frasco.

La diosa los etiquetó y los puso en un estante donde había más de trillones de esos frascos de todas la gente que ya había muerto desde el principio de la creación, Y luego ella cerró aquel estante con llave y luego pendió ésta a una cadena que tenía en el cuello.

-Nos veremos después -dijo el dios del averno y se marchó.

Por lo mientras Thanatos e Hypnos se la seguían pasando en grande con el chinito de chocolate y precioso.

Mientras uno lo penetraba de cuatro patas, Dohko ahora el hacia sexo oral al otro y luego entre ellos dos lo cambiaban de posición para que uno hiciera lo que el otro hacia en esos momentos y viceversa hasta hacer estallar al niño por completo.

Y Shion por su parte seguía llorando su muerte.

El peliverde estaba de nuevo sentado en su cama de su cabañita y recordaba en aquellos momentos aquella vez que hicieron esa promesa de esperarse él uno al otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tercer Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos muchachos estaban parados en las afueras de la casa de Aries.

Los dos habían recibido las órdenes de Atena de ese tiempo antes de que ella muriera: Shion se convertiría en patriarca y Dohko regresaría a China para vigilar desde los 5 picos el lugar donde Palas había encerrado a Hades y sus espectros y que por ningún motivo podrían alejarse de sus sitios así fuera toda la eternidad, o hasta que Hades se liberase de nuevo.

Dohko tenía a su espalda una especie de mochila donde había guardado todas sus cosas y a un lado de él la caja dorada de Libra.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a despedirse.

-Yo no quiero irme -A Dohko le comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas y luego se abrazó a Shion.

-Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de tu lado, pequeño, pero son órdenes de la misma Atena -le limpió las lágrimas.

-Te amo Shion -le dijo.

-Y yo a tí pequeño -. En ese momento le tomó ambas manos... Dohko... precioso quiero que me prometas como yo te prometeré que me esperarás y que no buscarás a nadie más, que me esperaras asi sea el final de los siglos puesto que yo haré lo mismo.

-Te lo prometo Shion, por que te amo demasiado -ante esa respuesta Shion le sonrió y luego le besó suavemente el dorso de las manos con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera grabar aquellos momentos en su mente.

Luego lo abrazó y le pasó la nariz desde detrás de la oreja hasta el cuello.

-Me encanta aspirar tu aroma -Le dijo un susurro y de repente sin decir más lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó dentro de la casa de Aries.

-¡Woa! ¿Qué haces?

-Disfrutaré de estos últimos momentos contigo -Y así lo llevó hasta su habitación donde durante por media hora se estuvieron demostrando su amor con besos, caricias y demás hasta que llegó el momento de la separación.

Shion acompaño a Dohko al pueblo a tomar la carroza que lo llevaría hasta el final e la ciudad (Ya luego Dohko se tele trasportaría hasta China).

Ambos se despidieron con un beso que duro para ellos segundos pero realmente había durado 10 minutos.

-Cuídate mucho -le pidió el peliverde.

-Igualmente -dijo Dohko -... y escríbeme.

-Todos los días sin faltar -respondió Shion.

Luego Dohko subió a la carreta y ésta marchó.

Tiempo después desde las afueras de la cámara del patriarca Shion veía la carroza alejarse cada vez más y con lagrimas en los ojos, luego un poco más repuesto se puso el traje de patriarca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back 3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuará…**


End file.
